Feorge
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Fred no está en el cielo. Y mucho menos en el infierno. Está dentro de George. Como siempre ha sido. Como siempre va a ser.


**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: K.

**Pairing**: George Weasly.

**Summary**: Fred no está en el cielo. Y mucho menos en el infierno. Está dentro de George. Como siempre ha sido. Como siempre va a ser.

**Feorge.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**Capítulo único.**

George Weasly nunca pensó en la vida. Simplemente había recorrido los días y las noches, entre risas y bromas. Hacer rabiar a sus hermanos y a su madre siempre había sido su predilección. No había cosa que le gustase más. Hasta que apareció Umbridge y se dio cuenta de que no podía existir mejor cosa que molestar a esa horrible y rechoncha bruja. Cuando inauguró _Sortilegios Weasly_ supo que había alcanzado algo grande, pero que podía llegar aún más alto. Cuando llegó a la batalla de Hogwarts, supo que vencerían. Lo que nunca supo, ni podría haber imaginado, era que tendría que pagar un alto precio para ello. George Weasly nunca pensó en la muerte.

George había triunfado en todo con su hermano. Había bromeado y reído con su hermano. Había hecho enrojecer de pura rabia a Ron junto a su gemelo. Habían abandonado la escuela juntos. Habían diseñado _Sortilegios Weasly_ juntos. Llegaron a la batalla y se miraron a los ojos antes de comenzar a luchar. Pero no murieron juntos. Al menos, para George, no de forma física para él.

Curiosamente, Geroge siempre dio por sentado que del mismo modo que habían compartido el vientre de su madre, y habían nacido juntos, se irían de éste mundo de la misma manera. Unidos. Inseparables.

George se siente hueco. Lleno de aire, como un globo. Ha dejado de comer. Ha dejado de dormir. Pero lo que más le duele a toda su familia, es que también ha dejado de reír. Se sienta a la mesa con su familia, con su plato delante, y lo mira fijamente, sin hablar. A Molly a veces le parece que incluso deja de respirar. Las comidas transcurren en un silencio pesado, a penas roto por los cubiertos al chocar contra la porcelana de la vieja vajilla.

-Y… - Harry se aclara la garganta, incómodo - ¿Qué tal en el ministerio, señor Weasly?

-Bien. Ya sabes. Capturar mortífagos fugados. Establecer nuevas leyes. Los juicios y todas esas cosas.

-He oído que ésta semana será el juicio de los Malfoy. ¿Iremos a declarar, Harry?

-¿Para qué quieres ir a declarar, Hermione? Los Malfoy son criminales, merecen pudrirse en Azkaban. Con dementores o sin ellos. Sólo llevar la marca debería de estar castigado con la muerte.

-¡Ronald!

Molly reprende con el dedo a su varón más pequeño y sigue comiendo. Hermione ha fruncido el ceño profundamente y Harry se revuelve en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo.

-Para tu información, _Ronald_ – El aludido trago en seco por el tono de la castaña – Draco Malfoy y su madre merecen un juicio justo. Ni él nos delató cuando fuimos capturados por los carroñeros ni ella certificó la muerte de Harry con Voldemort la mandó comprobarlo. Son dignos de mención estos hechos y merecen ser recompensados por ellos. Si gracias a mi declaración pueden estar menos tiempo en la cárcel, o recibir la absolución, no seré yo quien se oponga.

Ron se pone a mascullar algunas cosas inapropiadas mientras aparta el brócoli del arroz con el tenedor. Su madre se percata y con un movimiento de varita, aumenta los trozos de verdura y los vuelve a reunir al plato de Ron para que éste coma como es debido.

-Merecen justicia. No tienen por qué estar encerrados si no han hecho nada malo. Simplemente se equivocaron de bando.

-¿Crees que Fred merece justicia? ¿Que se equivocó de bando?

Para sorpresa de todos, George ha salido de su letargo y mira fijamente a Hermione. Ella enrojece levemente, confundida por la pregunta del joven. En su tono no hay burla, ni sarcasmo. Lo pregunta de verdad. Son sus dudas. Las que lo carcomen.

Molly se levanta precipitadamente de la silla y se marcha a la cocina. Arthur la sigue. No quiere dejarla sola. Escuchar a su hijo hablar después de tantos meses los ha sobrecogido a todos.

La castaña traga algo de saliva y trata de aclararse la garganta. Cuando abre la boca, no está muy segura de lo que quiere decir.

-Fred… Fred no se equivocó de bando, George. Él hizo lo correcto, para salvarnos a todos, pese a que ha tenido que pagar con su vida. Ha sido muy valiente. Un héroe.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso ha sido eso justo para él? ¿Para mí?

Todos los presentes se tensan. Fleur deja escapar un leve gemido cuando siente a su bebé removerse dentro de ella y Bill aparta la mirada, concentrándose en una esquina. Ron deja de masticar. Harry baja la mirada y Ginny aprieta los dientes. Sólo Charly y Hermione miran a la cara a George Weasly. Él joven, aunque de una sola pieza, parece estar descomponiéndose delante de ellos. Como un castillo de arena, arrasado por una violenta ola.

George se levanta, no soporta tanta pena a su alrededor. No quiere respirar más incomodidad y está harto de escuchar a su madre sollozar detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, mirando todo el rato al frente. Al entrar en su dormitorio le pega un patada a la cama a su derecha, la que Fred ocupaba todas las noches. Tira la lámpara de la mesita, destroza los libros y cuadernos que reposan en una estantería. Lo escucha reír, lo escucha llamarle. Acabar las frases que él empieza. Empezar las frases que él termina.

_Está bien, yo soy Feorge y él es Gred._

Hace seis meses que su hermano murió. Su otra mitad. Desde entonces apenas ha comido, a penas a dormido, y jamás, _jamás_ ha ido a ver su tumba. No ha preguntado ni qué pone en la dura y sosa piedra que han debido de colocar encima de su cadáver, a varios metros bajo tierra. Ni quién asistió a su funeral. Si ha recibido los honores que se merece por ser uno de tantos héroes de la Gran Batalla. Si alguien lo ha mencionado en uno de los homenajes a los caídos.

Y se siente culpable. Porque Fred no está, y no va a volver. Porque sabe que su hermano se sentiría decepcionado si supiera que no levanta cabeza. Que no le ve gracia a la vida. Que no es capaz de seguir adelante. Se siente miserable, y ruin. Un deshecho de lo que una vez fue. No queda nada de él, sólo pena y soledad.

Nunca se ha sentido tan sólo. Siempre acompañado de su hermano. Siempre compartiendo. Se da cuenta de que al faltarle Fred, ya no sabe compartir. Ya no sabe dar, ni entregar. Y se da cuenta de que es un egoísta, y que tendría que haberlo sido antes. No dejar que Fred se marchara a lo loco a salvar un auror mal herido. No dejarlo enfrentarse sólo a cuatro mortífagos. No darse la vuelta y correr lejos de su hermano para ayudar a Ginny, acorralada.

Sentado en el suelo de su habitación, rodeado de la sábanas que se han caído de la cama y las hojas de los libros, George Weasly se siente consumido por algo devastador. Un dolor inmenso, lleno de rabia, confusión, pena e inquietud. Es como si ya nada tuviera sentido.

De repente, escucha el ruido de un papel pasar por debajo de la puerta. Es un trozo de pergamino, y distingue algunas letras en color azul. Es la pulcra y alargada caligrafía de Hermione. Dubitativo, se arrastra hacia el trozo de pergamino y lo coge entre sus dedos. En ese momento se percata de que sus ojos están anegados de lágrimas, y apenas puede centrar la mirada. Pero la ve. La frase que en ese momento cambió su vida. De nuevo.

_Tú puedes hacerle justicia, Feorge. Sólo tú._

**/**

_La muerte de Fred siempre me pareció algo realmente horrible. Lloré muchísimo, porque sin duda, para mí, él era parte del alma de aquellos libros, de aquella historia. He leído muchos tributos a Fred. Muchas historias sobre la pena de George. Y aunque la mayoría son realmente maravillosos, siempre he sentido que yo misma tenía que explicar mi visión de esa pena. De esa rabia contenida. Esa sensación de que se le tiene que hacer justicia de alguna forma a ese personaje. _

_Gracias Rowling por habernos hecho reír, pero también llorar, a través de un personaje tan _real_, _crudo, maravilloso y sincero_ como lo es Fred. _


End file.
